


Hotel secret.

by WhattaCatchPeterick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Virginity Loss, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhattaCatchPeterick/pseuds/WhattaCatchPeterick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick was pushing down on his fingers now, open mouth moaning.<br/>“Hey Patrick everything oh- oh.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel secret.

Fuck touring was all Patrick could fathom as he was pushed against the freezing window on his way back from a concert of 10. He was so excited for tonight, knowing it was a hotel night; he wanted to give it his all so he could pass out in the room. But the 10 people concert brought him down, not to mention the kids who did come acted as if they weren’t playing or Pete was the only one on the stage. 

Patrick was on the stage. Well so were Andy and Joe, but still. Patrick was there, he wanted his face on a scene kid’s shirt too. 

Patrick has no time for self-loathing now though. No not when it’s about to be a hotel night and he gets to room alone. Well not exactly, he was going to room with Pete but blue hair, pink jeans jumped in to equation. Patrick is alone tonight. He plans to use every second of that on himself. 

Patrick lays sprawled out, lights off only for the two lamps on either side of the bed. His bottom resting on a pillow and his legs spread wide. He doesn’t have any fancy dildos, but he does have lube. In fact he secretly even got to pick up his favorite, the kind that’s cold but changes to hot. Patrick loves it. 

He begins by rubbing his body, pinching his nipples softly, letting little moans escape. He can be loud, moan tell his throat hurts, but he likes the buildup of silence. Pretends he’s in the back of the van after a concert with some cute dude he met at a show. He likes to pretend this dude holds him down, his black hair falling in his face as he nips at Patrick’s nipple. Patrick wants him to have tattoos too, a bunch of colorful ones. 

Patrick moans loudly, and then quiets, he’s thinking of Pete again. That really needs to stop. Patrick pushes that out of his mind, reaching over to grab the lube. Lubing up 2 fingers. 

He moans quietly when he presses a finger to his hole, he doesn’t push in yet; he likes to get himself slippery, dirty. He thinks the man in his fantasies wants in dirty, Pete would want it dirty. 

“Fuck” Patrick whispers, he really wasn’t in the mood to think of Pete. Or how Pete would never want to do this with Patrick. Patrick chose to ignore that though, fuck he will think of Pete if he wants! 

Patrick shuts himself up by pressing one finger in to the knuckle, not building up at all. He knows he should, press slow, but fuck he wants it rough. Pete would want it rough, just shoving it into him. 

Patrick pulls his finger out, shoving in the second. He goes slower with this one, only because he’s never had anything bigger, except for when he tried 3 fingers inside of himself. He bites his lip, knowing the moans are spilling out. He still wants to pretend it is in the back, maybe Andy is driving. 

“Fuck!” Patrick yelled out, gasping. He continued to hit his prostate. What if Andy came to the back to find out what they were doing? Oh what is Andy joins in, forces his cock down Patrick’s throat without a word of Pat agreeing. 

Patrick was pushing down on his fingers now, open mouth moaning. 

“Hey Patrick everything oh- oh.” 

Patrick eyes shot open, wiggles off the bed to the floor. 

“Patrick?” 

“Pete I thought you would be gone, why are you here?” 

Pete smirked, staring at the top of Patrick’s head from the other side of the bed, “Destiny?” 

Patrick sighed, “Turn around; I will go finish in the bathroom. We aren’t talking about this Pete.” 

Pete laughed again, “Why go to the bathroom? Keep going on the bed, you set the whole place up. With the lighting and shit.” 

“You are in here now, Pete, you do not exactly help.” 

“You moan my name.” 

If it was possible, Patrick got redder and hid his eyes, Pete knowing Patrick thinks about him really shouldn’t turn Patrick on. It really does though. 

Pete walks around the bed, giving a hand to Patrick. 

“C’mon.” 

Patrick took Pete’s hand, being sure not to use the one he just fucked himself with. 

“Damn Trick, you are really hard.” 

Patrick has decided he was never going to look at Pete forever. 

“I can help.” Pete whispered into Patrick’s ear. 

Patrick broke number one of the clubs rules when he shot his head to stare at Pete. The second rule broke when he was put in the, ‘If-I-let-Pete-Fuck-Me-I-Will-Feel-So-Great-But-What-If-I-Love-Him-And-Fuck-The-Band-Up’ state of mind. 

“Pat, don’t think. Let me do this, we can talk after I promise one hundred and two percent we can talk about this after.” 

“Didn’t you just fuck some one?” Patrick asked, hoping to not actually hear the answer. 

Pete pushed Patrick on the bed, grabbing the pillow for Patricks hips, “I went to go get you more of the lube you like.” Pete began nipping at Patricks ear lobe. 

“W-what?” 

“I know you like this type Trick, it’s in your suitcase all the time. You should hide things better.” 

Patrick moaned quietly, Pete grinding against Patricks length, His rough pants hurt. Pete caught the memo, peeling off his clothes. 

“Everyone knows what you do, or at least have ideas. Patrick you never take anyone home after shows, don’t look surprised when I guessed you fucked yourself silly on hotel nights.” Pete paused adjusting himself back on Patirck, who was so impossibly turned on, needy, and embarrassed at the same time. 

“E-everyone?” Patrick whispered between gasps of air. 

“Just me.” Pete smiled, biting Patricks neck. 

Patrick’s hips thrust up, so needy. His body wanted Pete inside him so bad, but Patrick is still contradicted. 

“Then why did you come back to the room.” 

Pete stopped rubbing against Patrick, “I wanted you.” 

Patrick froze up again, “What?” 

“Trick is it really that unbelievable I want to date you, and fuck you until you can’t move, and listen to you talk about your favorite band over and over again?” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah oh. Trick have you ever been fucked?” 

Patrick shook his head. 

“Can I fuck you?” 

Patrick’s body tightened up, he was scared. 

“Yes.” 

Pete smiled and kissed Patrick, their tongues rubbing against each other, Pete took the lead really kissing Patrick deep. 

Pete snuck his hand down, pushing Patricks leg around his hip. Patrick caught on and did the same with the other leg. He got nervous now, not that he was about to lose his virginity, but because of his weight. 

“Don’t think that.” Pete grunted, reaching to rub Patricks belly. 

“What?” 

“I can tell when you get nervous about your body Trick, it’s obvious. You don’t look at anything but your stomach, it’s hard not to notice.” 

Patrick wanted to cry, he didn’t want Pete to know him, Patrick wanted to come really bad now, but his heart hurt too. 

“I think you are perfect Trick, nothing is wrong about you. Okay?” Pete blushed, as much as a Pete Wentz could, but he did. 

Pete reached down and rubbed over Patricks hole 

“Fuck” Pete whispered. 

“W-what?” Patrick asked, Pete rushed to his mouth and pressed two fingers into Patrick. Patrick began to groan in protest, then melt into the feeling of Pete. Pete has longer fingers than Patrick, Patrick may love Petes fingers more than Pete right now. 

Pete pulled away from the blonde’s mouth, earning a protest grunt, “You are open, god Trick, you opened yourself so much thinking about me.” Pete smiled, removing the fingers now. 

“H-hey don’t do that!” Patrick whined. 

“Shhh.” Pete smiled, unwrapping the condom. He covered his dick, smiling brightly at Trick. He coated himself with the lube, “Fuck this shit rocks!” Pete laughed, shaking the bed slightly. 

“Hurry.” 

“Pushy-pushy Trick.” Pete pulls Patricks legs around his hips again, lining up. His happy face went away, “You are a virgin?” Pete asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Patrick looked away. 

“I’ll be gentle, have you ever used a dildo?” 

“Fuck me?” Patrick smiled. 

“Tell me.” 

“No.” 

“Well my cock is bigger than two fingers, so this will hurt okay. If you want me to stop, I will pull the fuck out and blow you, okay?” 

Patrick froze up, because Pete’s mouth on his cock sounds good, but not yet. 

“Okay, okay Pete!” Patrick whined, he was starting to lose his arousal. 

Pete laughed and lined himself up, “Trick, relax okay?” 

Pete pushed in, the tip. He slowly began to push in. 

“Stop, please?” Patrick whispered. 

Pete’s body completely froze, slowly pulling out. 

“No!” Patrick yelped in protest, blushing from his out bursts. “Not all the way, just pause for a second please?” 

Pete nodded, letting Trick relax into the size. Pete was big, not Ryan big, but bigger than Patrick has ever taken. He slowly began to push in, stopping when the pained expression on Patrick’s face looked like he couldn’t take it at all. 

Pete was balls deep, leaned over Patrick. Pete kissed Patrick, his breath on Patrick’s lips. Breathing as one. Pete began rolling his hips, making sure he got deep, “Let it out Trick, moan loudly like you always do. Tell me you want it.” Patricks dick twitched, moaning loudly when Pete found his prostate. 

“H-harder” Patrick squeaked out. 

Pete kissed him roughly, biting at his bottom lips. 

He sat up on his heels, holding Patricks thighs. Pete thrust a few times, slowly deep. Patrick used his feet to push Pete in. Pete started speeding up, Patrick wanted this rough now. 

Patrick’s withering; babbling now, the lube heated up and Patrick can feel all of his senses on fire, every twitch from Pete’s cock. The way it is splitting Patrick apart is like fire. He starts babbling about how bad he wants this, and Pete is doing everything he can not to blow his load now. The way Patrick’s virgin body tightens against him, just as he imagined it would all these years. 

“Harder!” Patrick begged, mouthing more encouraging remarks. Pete smiled and really started to fuck. Rough and deep, hitting Patricks prostate on each thrust almost perfectly, his thrusts pushing Patrick up and down along his thrusts. 

Patrick let out a loud, poetic moan and tightened impossibly on Pete. He came covering his pale stomach with jizz. The sheer thought Pete made Patrick come without even touching his dick was too much, and with 3 more thrusts he came inside Patrick. Falling on top of Patrick before slowly pulling out. 

“Was it good?” 

“Great.” Patrick smiled 

“I think I love you, Trickster.” 

“I think I love you too.” 

Patrick sighed, “Will we screw up the band if we are together?” 

“Nah, we just won’t tell them yet.” 

Patrick yawned, “Cool”


End file.
